It's now or never!
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: It's Mione's birthday.But she's about to receive more than she desired...or did she?This is a story about Draco and Herm,about seizing the opportunity when you encounter it and of Food Fights.If i get more than 10 reviews, i'll write the rest.ENJOY!


Author's note: Hi!!! This is just another translation of one of my fics in Spanish. Hope you like it!!!  
  
Author: Altariel.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione (But I must say that I prefer Ron/Hermione much more!!!!)  
  
JK Rowling owns everything. Even me. I'm just a robot at her command(HAHA,I WISH)  
  
ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE SO GIVE IT A TRY AND FORGIVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES(  
  
IT'S NOW OR NEVER  
  
I seize the opportunity to kiss you.  
  
It was 19,September.Hermione's birthday. And Harry and Ron had been planning a surprise for ages. They had bound themselves every single essay and project done in their years at Hogwarts. The result had been a kind of book in leather and gold. It had been hard and expensive, but as Ron had said, it was worth it.  
  
The three of them were walking along an isolated corridor. Herm had received many gifts at the Gryffindor Tower, two of which Neville had already broke; one of them, the multiplanes he had set on fire. And Parvati and Lavender had already got hold of the multicoloured nail-polish that Ginny had given her.  
  
And now they were leading her to an unused classroom to give her the very big surprise. But for it to be a surprised they would need her to.  
  
"Sit down there, Mione" said Harry, pointing to a chair in the middle of the chosen room. She sat and the dark-haired boy blindfolded her with a black cloth.  
  
"Harry! I'm sure this isn't necessary!". She thought this was just ridiculous.  
  
"Herm, the surprise is going to be fantastic. We've done it with all the love from our hearts" whispered a voice, very excited. The girl felt uncomfortable. She was aware of Ron's feelings for her, but she saw him just as a friend.  
  
Harry's voice could be heard all over the place "Now, Herms, don't you dare moving till we return with your gift". Even if she didn't like the green- eyed boy, she had to admit that his voice was incredibly sexy(AN: OMG!!! Have you heard Dan Radcliffe's voice? He's such a sexy voice!!! It almost turns me on!!! Well, not almost, it turns me on).The boy looked at her, suspiciously.  
  
"I think it would be better if I.". Gryffindor's Seeker waved his wand and charmed the cloth so that she couldn't take it off.  
  
"HARRY!! This is Zabini's fault!" complained her.  
  
Harry had become increasingly powerful over the last year, to the point that the clever girl couldn't break properly his curses and spells anymore. Unfortunately, he had begun seeing Blaise Zabini, a slytherin at heart, and his friends found him changed. He was more distrustful(though, as Sirius told him, when you were living a war that was good)and he wasn't as friendly as he used to be. But he was much more clever and cunning, and he took the initiative.  
  
And Zabini himself had changed. He was friendlier, open-minded and sometimes he even did something good. And the gryffindors had discovered that he had a great sense of humour.  
  
Malfoy and Harry had to behave when they were together, because Blaise was Malfoy's best friend. At the beginning they had agreed to ignore each other. But since the last fortnight they had been seen together a lot of time, like conspirators.  
  
So, in that 19 of September, Harry potter and Ron Weasley blindfolded their friend and they went looking for her gift, assuring her that they would return in a minute.  
  
And, as things go, they left the door open.******************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking alone down a corridor. He had no idea where he was, but it was away from Pansy and that was the point.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were trying to calm a very disturbed Pansy after her break- up with the blonde that morning.  
  
*It's not as if there was any passion between us* thought the blonde, feeling very irritated. But Pansy was like that: affected and hysteric.  
  
And cunning. Very, very cunning. She wasn't the kind of person Draco wanted against him, 'cause she knew just where to push to hurt people. That was the reason of sending the big boys to her and he getting out of the way.  
  
And he was so bored that he was looking inside the classrooms with the door open: a spider web here, that armour there, Peeves destroying a mirror, Granger.  
  
GRANGER?  
  
Draco walked back and looked inside the classroom. Yes. There was no doubt.  
  
Granger was seated in the very centre of an isolated classroom, blindfolded and with door wide open.  
  
What was this? Was it some kind of bet? A dare? A wild sexual game between gryffindors?  
  
Judging by their excessively demured aspect, he would say no. But who knew, some gryffindors surprised you, like Potter.  
  
Lets say that Potter's sick sexual malice was very well-known in the Slytherin Dungeon.  
  
But what was Granger doing there? Why was she wearing so soft and carefully applied make-up? Why was she wearing so tight clothes and they looked so good on her? And why the fuck did he care?  
  
Draco blinked. He had NOT thought that. Absolutely not.  
  
But Granger didn't resemble Granger. She looked so innocent and sweet sitting there, not knowing what was happening around, instead of the poisonous bitch he thought she was. Her hair was charmed in curls(AN: I love curls!!!).She had cheeks a little bit red and her lips were painted a garnet colour. Very tempting.  
  
Nothing could go wrong, could it?  
  
Draco looked from side to side him. When he saw no one, he thought:  
  
"IT'S NOW OR NEVER"  
  
and he kissed her.********************************************************  
  
Hermione was really bored. It seemed like she had been waiting a couple of hours, when it had been only minutes. As she wasn't able to see, her other senses sharpened.  
  
And that was how she was able to hear someone enter the room.  
  
*Ron? Harry?* she thought.  
  
But the intruder said nothing and she started to get nervous. What if it wasn't them? Who could it be? Was it related to the surprise?  
  
So you can imagine the shock she received when one pair of lips descended upon hers. One pair of very soft lips and a delicious mint smell that came with them.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, filling herself with that delicious smell. The lips moved against hers and she felt cold and hot at the same time.  
  
But, as sudden as it began, it ended as well.  
  
Who would kiss her like that? Who would kiss her all of a sudden? Only one name appeared in her head.  
  
"Ron?". She started to rethink her feelings for the red head. That kiss wasn't normal, you could feel like that only with a perfect mate. She knew because she had kissed other boys before and she had felt that only once. With someone she had been in love with, even if things didn't turn okay in the end.  
  
There was a moment of silence. And then a voice whispered in her ear:  
  
"No". And he began kissing her following the edge of her face. And he kissed her again.  
  
Hermione's unstoppable mind was thinking frantically about the boy's identity. Who could it be? The voice seemed familiar and yet strange, as if she were not used to hear it saying things like that and in that tone.  
  
She raised her hand. The stranger's skin was cold and soft. She lifted it to his face. His features were elegant and aristocratic. His hair was soft and thin, it slipped through her fingers.  
  
*Who are you?*  
  
"Hermione, we are back..AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Harry's shriek resounded all over the corridor. The lips separated from hers and his owner jumped a few feet in the air, startled. "You- kissing- her!!"  
  
"What's happening? Who's kissing who?" asked Ron, behind Harry.  
  
"Nothing!!". Harry's panicked voice was ignored. The red head entered and saw the scene.  
  
PUM!! Ron to the floor.  
  
"Ron!", yelled Harry "Are you.?"  
  
"Take me out of this!" ordered a completely hysterical Hermione.  
  
Harry raised his wand, trembling from the shock.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!". The black cloth fell to the floor. The girl looked up to meet the owner of those lips. And she felt sick.  
  
"MALFOY?". Her voice was unbelievable.  
  
The blonde had frozen. Then he looked at her, bit his bottom lip and walked out from the classroom without a word.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I can't believe it" mumbled Herm.  
  
"Well, don't believe it while you help me carry Ron" the boy asked her. He looked at her,in reprimand "He fainted".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..(if I get enough reviews!!! It's already written, but it also takes a lot of effort to translate, so it's in your hands!!)  
  
Well, just so you know, I don't like this pairing at all(it was just a challenge).But the next chapter is highly amusing and I laughed a lot while writing it. But Hermione is Ron's and Ron is Hermione's so that's all that matters.  
  
Kisses. I hope you liked it. See yah!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
